


On A Cold Dark Foggy Night...

by iftheskyisthelimit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Angry Theo Raeken, Liam isn't a good driver, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheskyisthelimit/pseuds/iftheskyisthelimit
Summary: A short story on what happens when Liam is driving Theos truck on their way home when it runs out of petrol. Written for the Official Thiam Library House Of Horrors event for the prompt: Car Runs Out Of Petrol.





	On A Cold Dark Foggy Night...

**Author's Note:**

> I had something written for this, then I hated it, so upon checking it before I posted it yesterday I scrubbed it and wrote this little piece instead... 
> 
> Written for the Official Thiam Library House Of Horrors event, for the prompt: Car Runs Out Of Petrol

Theo woke up to the sound of the engine sputtering as the truck jumps a few times and ultimately cuts out. “What the fuck?” He grumpily asks as he quickly sits up in the passenger seat. He looks over at Liam, it might be dark outside with no lights on the road, but he really doesn’t need to use his werewolf sight to see that Liams cheeks are turning an embarrassed shade of red as he focuses his eyes on the dash. “Liam?” he asks.

Liam grimaces and turns to face him as he replies and half asks “Uuhh… I’m not sure?”

“Yeah? Why are your cheeks red?What happened?” Theo pointedly asks him again as he leans over to figure out what Liam was looking at.

“I think we ran out of petrol? There was like a beeping noise every so often…” Liam states, his voice raising at the end as though it’s a question again.

“What the…” Theo breaks off and sighs “…I know you’re still learning to drive, that’s why I let you drive while I slept… on this deserted, dark, road with no risk of being caught… But fuck, could you not tell that the beeping noise meant something was wrong?” Theo half asks half grumbles.

“I didn’t know what it meant, I thought it was maybe beeping because of the speed or something.” Liam replies, then in response to Theo bristling up he quickly counters “You just let me in the drivers seat, you didn’t even explain any of the controls or anything… and then you just fell asleep before I even started the car, how is this my fault?”

“Pardon me for assuming that someone taking drivers ed with a learners permit would know how to read a low fuel warning when it flashes up on the dash!” Theo snaps back as he jumps from the car & starts walking up the road.

“What…? Where…?” Liam tries to ask as he spills out of the car in his haste to follow Theo. 

He stops and turns on his heel to face Liam and replies loudly “To find the nearest fucking town to spend money I don’t fucking have on a fucking gas canister so that I can then spend more fucking money on gas to fill up my fucking truck so that we can get back to fucking Beacon Hills…” He breaks off from his rant to turn and start walking again, when he hears Liam following him again he stops and turns again before continuing “…And it’s cold as balls and we’re on a fucking damp dark foggy road on Hallow-fucking-een…” He’s impressed when Liam doesn’t even flinch or react to his anger filled words.

Instead, looking every bit like a carbon copy of his mothers actions, Liam crossed his arms, straightens up and asks “Are you done?” Yes… Theo thinks… Yes, he is done, and he feels a little better at getting that out of his system, but he’ll be damned if he lets Liam think that he’s anywhere near forgiving him for letting the truck run out of gas and stranding them. He simply growls once, turns away, and starts walking again. “Do you even know where you’re going?” Liam asks as he starts following on again.

“No, but I’m guessing if we follow the road we’ll hit a town, so that’s where I’m going.” He replies as he starts walking faster.

A few cars pass them but don’t stop, Liam suggests that Theo “wolf out and get to town quicker that way…” and Theo replies by holding up his middle finger and pointing it backwards towards Liam. 

A car comes speeding round the corner towards them, Liam jumps out the way to avoid being hit as Theo shouts after the car “Asshole!” as loud as his voice will carry and continues walking. “You alright?” he asks, when he receives no reply and realises that he doesn’t feel Liam behind him he turns round, and sure enough, Liam isn’t there. “Liam?” He asks and walks the few steps back towards the corner. “Liam?” He calls out a little louder than his speaking voice. He hears rustling coming from the trees beside the road, and when he looks to investigate, he can’t hold back the laughter as he sees the Liam sized track through the mud and leaves going down the hill where it meets Liam crumpled against a tree.

Liam straightens himself up and leans back against the tree, looking up at Theo he utters pitifully “Yeah laugh it up asshole.” 

Theo starts to feel a little bad so he tells him “Wait there and I’ll come down, we might find a shortcut to town…or a stream to dip you in to clean you off…” Liam can’t help the pang of jealousy he feels at the way Theo gracefully saunters down the hill, part of him thinks he’s doing it on purpose to rub salt in the wounds. Theo picks up on this instantly and matter of factly states "Not everyone can have my natural grace" as he shrugs with a wink.

Liam internally curses chemo signals and tells Theo “I am sorry you know… I really didn’t know what the hell was going on with the truck” as he stands up.

Theo knows he reacted badly, he still feels a protection over the truck like it's still his home... it really is one of the few possessions he has that's truly his own though. He sheepishly replies “I know, I just… I’m not gonna get into it again, I just wanted to get you home tonight for some Halloween fun and now it’s kinda ruined.”

“Halloween fun?” Liam questions, the meaning dawning on him as he looks Theo up and down curiously, an idea forming.

Theo nods “Yeah, you know, horror movie… candles… then some fun later…” and rolls his eyes in the way that only Theo can manage.

Liam lets out a small chuckle and points out “Well… we were walking down a dark damp foggy road, and now we're in dark damp foggy woods…” as he steps towards Theo who makes an agreeing noise as he kisses him deeply . 

“Can’t get much scarier than that…” Theo adds as a small smile forms.

Liam continues “Who knows what kind of creatures could be out here…" as he starts pulling off his jacket. 

"You might need someone to keep you warm and protect you" Theo counters.

“… it is Hallow-fucking-een…” Liam adds as he moves back and lets his wolf form on his face.

Theos face lights up as he cheekily smiles and almost rips his jacket and top off in one smooth move while also letting his features change and agrees “It’s Hallow-fucking-een…” making a jump for Liam as they both pull off their jeans and fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very short one, I *may* add a second chapter as a follow up, but I really wanted to get this posted for the event! 
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts!


End file.
